Sehun Mommy?
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Well, semua orang tahu Sehun dan Kris sudah menikah, sudah memiliki satu anak, dan mereka hidup 'harmonis' selama tiga tahun ini, tapi, Sehun mommy? HUNRIS, BOTTOM!KRIS, AU, OOC, OC (HunRis's kids) SHOUNEN-AI, KrisHun and ChanKai Shipper are not allowed in this section.


**_Sehun Mommy?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ITS TOTALLY HUNRIS! BOTTOM!KRIS N' A BIT OF KAIYEOL OFC BOTTOM!YEOL!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well, well, I got my own reason why I want Kris(tina) to be my second pwetty mommy, dan alasan itu udah gue post di blog gue, kalo ada yang mau kepo, silahkan, LOL_**

**_Dan, plis, I love TOP SEHUN to death, berhentilah bilang 'kenapa bukan Sehun aja yang jadi botnya Kris' or 'Kris itu ultimate top di EXO', that's your choose, not mine._**

**_I'm B type btw, dan dari page Golongan Darah RP *duh ngiklan kkk* sifat gue hampir mirip sama apa yang dishare disana, seenaknya, suka bikin aturan sendiri, n' dateng aja ke page itu kalo kalian kepo LOL_**

**_Oh, tenang aja, ini FF HunRis terakhir gue disini, berbahagialah, haha xD dan, jujur aja ini FF terabsurd yang pernah gue bikin x'''DDD_**

**_Minal aidzin wal faidzin, kawan 3_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OOC, AU, Typo(s), OC (Lyra Oh, Bella Oh and Daniel Oh) weird language, marriage life, MPREG *aww my first MPREG fict xDD*, SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI/BOYS LOVE/M|M n' not YAOI please, sorry if I make you bored with this fict._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well, enjoy?_**

**_._**

**_._**

"_HAPPY THIRD ANNIVERSARY, YOU TWO_!"

Keduabelas pria tampan itu saling tertawa riang di halaman belakang rumah yang– _well_, bisa dibilang mewah itu. _Yeah_, mereka sedang mengadakan acara peringatan tiga tahun pernikahan dua _mate_ mereka, Oh Sehun dan Kris Wu –apa harus kukatakan Kris Oh?–, juga sekaligus acara reuni bagi keduabelas pria itu, ayolah, hampir 2 tahun lebih mereka tidak berkumpul bersama seperti ini, bisa dibilang mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan benar-benar _lost contact_ satu sama lain, _yeah_, selain Sehun dan Kris.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar anak kalian? Oh, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu." Baekhyun menyesap sedikit _wine_ dalam gelasnya, matanya menatap pasangan yang tepat duduk di depannya, mereka menggunakan meja melingkar, ngomong-ngomong.

Kris menelan _cheese cake_-nya –ini buatan Kyungsoo– sebelum menjawab, "Sangat baik, dia sudah lancar berbicara dan selalu membuat kami pusing dengan rengekannya itu."

"Benarkah?" Joonmyeon menaruh cangkirnya sebelum menatap Kris –juga Sehun– lucu, "Aku ingin lihat bagaimana caranya membuat kalian pusing."

"Lebih baik jangan." Sehun merebut sendok kecil Kris dan dengan seenaknya memakan potongan _cheese cake_ itu tanpa memperdulikan protes dari sang istri, "Kau akan pusing sendiri melihatnya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya? Lyla?"

Kris mendecih mendengar ucapan Luhan, "Dasar paman tidak bertanggung jawab, namanya Lyra."

"Lyna? Lira? Rila? Lyra?" Baekhyun mengernyit sebal, "Oh, terima kasih sudah memilih nama yang sulit sekali, tuan dan nyonya Oh." Kris dan Sehun memutar kedua bola mata mereka malas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Apa artinya Lyra?"

"Sebenarnya–"

"Tidak tahu– AW!"

Kris tersenyum lebar setelah menginjak kaki Sehun keras dibawah meja itu, "Lyra itu nama salah satu rasi bintang."

"Oh–"

"_Galaxy addict_."

Yixing mengernyitkan keningnya khawatir, "Hei, apa salah jika aku takut kalian akan saling membunuh saat mendapat masalah nanti?"

"Tidak akan." Sehun –yang masih sedikit meringis, hei, Kris sedang menggunakan pantofel jika kau mau tahu, dan kakinya benar-benar sakit sekarang– menjawab pertanyaan Yixing datar, "Paling parah mungkin kau tidak akan melihat Kris keluar dari kamar sebulan lebih– AW!"

"Abaikan saja dia." Kris –masih dengan senyuman lebarnya– kembali menginjak kaki Sehun –mungkin lebih keras dari tadi?

Zitao melirik kearah Minseok yang duduk tepat disampingnya aneh, "_Ge_, apa kau pikir Kris-_ge_ bertambah _sensitive_ hari ini?"

"Sejak bersama Sehun, Kris menjadi sangat _sensitive_, Zitao." Minseok tersenyum –sok– _innocent_ melihat Kris meliriknya tajam.

"Bukannya saat itu Kris sedang hamil, eoh?" Luhan melirik kesembilan pria yang mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya.

"Ah, aku lupa mereka menikah karena _'kecelakaan'_." Yixing tertawa melihat tatapan mematikan Kris.

"Dan kalau kalian lupa, aku yang melamarnya, tanpa paksaan dan drama-drama menyedihkan seperti yang selalu kalian tonton itu." Sehun mendelik tajam mendengar suara tawa dari teman-temannya, Sehun bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih bisa mengakui mereka sebagai teman-temannya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun lucu, "_Yeah,_ tanpa drama, tapi setelah kau tahu kalau Kris sedang mengandung anakmu empat bulan kemudian."

Sehun mendengus pelan, tangannya bergerak meraih ponsel di dalam saku celananya, "Dan kalau kau –kalian– lupa –lagi– setelah _'malam itu'_, aku harus kembali ke California, dan Kris telat memberitahuku, lagipula aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan hamil begitu."

"Dan kalau KAU lupa, aku harus bersusah payah untuk bisa menghubungimu setelah _'MALAM ITU'_." Kris menatap sinis kearah Sehun yang malah memasang tampang _'apa?'_, oh, mengungkit masa lalu memang tidak pernah berakhir baik untuk mereka.

Sehun melirik Kris sekilas dari balik ponselnya, "Aku sudah minta maaf soal itu, oke?"

"Dasar menyebalkan."

Dan setelahnya, mereka membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting, sesekali tertawa bersama, dan sedikit timpalan dari Sehun yang tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya, entah apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan pria dengan _Pompador –Bieber– style_ itu lakukan bersama ponsel hitam ditangannya, _well_, sebenarnya Kris tahu.

"Sehun, berhenti menatapi ponselmu begitu, istrimu ada tepat disampingmu." Minseok tersenyum geli menatap pasangan yang jarang terlihat romantis itu, mereka lebih sering terlihat saling mencela –nyaris saling membunuh– di depan umum daripada mengumbar _lovey-dovey-bubble-blah_, apalagi saat mereka berduabelas sedang berkumpul seperti sekarang ini.

Sehun tetap pada posisinya, fokus pada layar ponsel, "Aku tahu dengan sangat jelas dia tidak akan pergi dari sampingku."

"Aish, percaya diri sekali dia." Kyungsoo mencibir pelan.

Jongdae mengangguk dengan senyuman anehnya, "Hei, Kris-_hyung_, mungkin kau harus mencoba selingkuh darinya sesekali."

"Tentu." Kris terkekeh sekilas, "Akan kupikirkan."

"Hei, hei, jangan macam-macam pada istriku."

Mereka seketika tertawa melihat raut mengerikan Sehun, oh, jarang-jarang kau bisa melihat tampang itu keluar dari wajah Sehun disaat-saat seperti ini, biasanya dia tidak peduli sekalipun kekasihnya selingkuh sungguhan, setidaknya sebelum Sehun bersama Kris.

Sehun mendengus pelan sebelum kembali fokus pada ponselnya, "Oh–" dengan segera Sehun bangkit dari duduknya saat benda persegi itu bergetar pelan, "Ya, _Mr._ Smith– tentu– ya, minggu depan kami akan mengirimkan beberapa orang ke lokasi–"

Kesebelas pasang mata itu terus mengikuti pergerakan Sehun yang berjalan sedikit menjauh dari meja bundar itu dan mulai mengabaikan keadaan sekitar.

Baekhyun mengernyit aneh, "Ew, makhluk itu masih mengerjakan urusan kantor dihari jadi kalian?"

Kris mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali menikmati _cheese cake_-nya, "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan, "Sepertinya sampai kapanpun Oh Sehun akan selalu begitu meskipun sudah memiliki satu anak."

Kris tersedak setelah mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon, "Ugh– tolong– air–"

Chanyeol bersiul pelan, tangannya bergerak mengisi cangkir Kris dengan air putih, "Dan meskipun sudah menjadi ibu-ibu, Kris Wu –_ups_! Maksudku Kris Oh, akan tetap ceroboh."

Dan rasanya kalau Kris tidak sedang tersedak, mungkin cangkir di tangannya ini akan melayang kearah Chanyeol, "Ck, terimakasih, Kim."

"Sayangnya itu belum resmi, _Laxy_."

Sebelah alis Kris terangkat mendengar ucapan Luhan, "Belum juga?" Kris menyeringai melihat wajah gugup dua orang yang duduk berjauhan itu, "Sudah kukatakan Chanyeol, Sehun memang jauh lebih baik daripada Jongin."

Jongin mendengus keras, "Hei, hei, apa-apaan itu?!"

Kris tersenyum jahil –ah, sepertinya tiga tahun bersama Sehun berakibat buruk bagi Kris, "Aku mengatakan kenyataan, setidaknya Sehun sudah mengajakku menikah, daripada kau, kasihan Chanyeol, menikah tidak, jadi kekasihmu saja belum pasti."

Jongin menatap Kris sengit, "Ini hari-mu dan Sehun, bukan aku, kenapa jadi membahas hubunganku, eoh?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau ini sudah lebih dari lima tahun." Kris terkekeh melihat wajah memerah dari Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin aku hamil terlebih dulu, sepertimu, begitu?" Chanyeol bersungut-sungut dengan wajahnya yang makin memerah itu.

Kris menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan, masih dengan senyuman jahil, "Aku tidak bilang begitu, tapi kalau kau mau juga tidak apa-apa, itu lebih cepat loh."

"Astaga." Zitao menatap Kris prihatin dan mengabaikan dua manusia rebus di depan matanya, "Kurasa virus-virus _evil_ milik Sehun sukses menularimu, _ge_."

"Benar sekali." Baekhyun tertawa dísela-sela kegiatan meminum _Caramel Latte_-nya, "Aku yakin anak kalian itu juga se_evil_ orang tuanya."

Yixing mengangguk sekilas, "Kuharap Lyra tidak mewarisi sikap dingin kalian juga."

Kris mendengus mendengar perkataan dari ketiga temannya itu, "Lyra tidak _evil_, dan ya, dia juga tidak menuruni sikap dingin kami."

"Oh, benarkah? Apa dia suka panda?" Zitao mulai melayangkan tatapan penuh minat kearah Kris, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan anakmu, _ge_."

"Aku juga, jadi dimana anak itu?" Jongdae menatap Kris dengan mata berbinar.

"Sebentar lagi dia pasti muncul." Seketika Kris menatap teman-temannya aneh, "Dan– kuharap kalian tidak terkejut."

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan keningnya, "Memangnya kenapa eoh?"

"Kalian akan tahu nanti, tapi anakku–"

"_Mommy_!"

Dan kesebelas pria itu serempak menoleh kearah pintu belakang dan menemukan gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang kecokelatan dan _dress_ biru tengah berlari kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah salah satu dari mereka.

_BRUKK!_

"_Mommy_!"

Dan sungguh, raut wajah kesepuluh orang itu benar-benar tidak enak untuk dilihat. Mungkin mereka terlalu _shock_ melihat adegan di depan itu.

Gadis kecil tadi, berlari, meneriakan _mommy_, dan memeluk kaki Sehun yang sedang sibuk bersama ponselnya sekitar dua meter dari meja bundar itu.

"_Mommy_! Aku ingin kuda poni!" dan saat gadis kecil itu mulai merengek pada Sehun sambil melompat-lompat kecil, itu sukses membuat mereka menganga lebar.

"Maaf, sebentar, _Mr_. Smith." Sehun menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dan segera menundukan kepalanya menatap _puppy face_ gadis kecilnya, "Lyra, _mommy_ sedang sibuk, _'kay_? Katakan itu pada _daddy_."

Lyra menggembungkan pipinya sebal sebelum berbalik berlari kearah Kris, "_Daddy_! _Daddy_! Aku ingin kuda poni!"

Kris menghela napas pelan, "_Mommy_ akan membelikanmu kuda poni nanti, Lyra."

"Benarkah?" Lyra segera memeluk Kris senang, "_Thankyou, daddy_!"

Kris tersenyum konyol kearah teman-temannya yang menatap _horror_ kearah Kris juga Lyra, anaknya dengan Sehun.

"Kukira kau yang menjadi _bottom_…"

Kris –yang masih setia dengan senyuman konyolnya itu– mengelus pelan helai kecokelatan Lyra, "Memang begitu, 'kan?"

"LALU KENAPA BUKAN KAU YANG DIPANGGIL _MOMMY_?!"

Lyra berjengit pelan sebelum beralih sembunyi dibalik kursi Kris, "_Daddy_ mereka siapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kris meraih sebelah tangan mungil Lyra dan menariknya perlahan untuk keluar dari balik kursi Kris, "Mereka teman-teman _daddy_ dan _mommy_, beri salam, Lyra."

Lyra menatap Kris ragu, sebelum beralih pada kesepuluh orang yang menatapnya intens, dengan gaya malu-malu khas anak kecil, "Selamat siang, _uncle_, namaku Lyra."

"ASTAGA LUCU SEKALI!"

Dan seketika mereka melupakan masalah _'kenapa Sehun bertitle mommy'_ setelah melihat bagaimana kelakuan lucu Lyra dan mulai meragukan jika gadis kecil imut itu benar-benar anak dari dua _mate_ mereka yang sama-sama bermuka tembok dan angkuh akut.

"Aish, Lyra sayang~ kemarilah." Chanyeol merentangkan kedua lengannya sambil tersenyum lebar, dan itu sukses membuat Lyra kembali bersembunyi dibalik kursi Kris.

"Kau menakutinya, Chanyeol!" Joonmyeon menatap Chanyeol –yang duduk tepat disampingnya– sebal dengan bibir mengerucut, "Lyra, main bersama _uncle_, _nee_?"

"_Daddy_–"

Kris tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah putrinya yang terlihat seperti anak kucing dibalik kursi, "Lyra, _uncle_ memanggilmu, sayang."

Akhirnya, setelah melihat _angel face_ pas-pasan milik Kris, Lyra dengan perlahan berjalan mengelilingi meja dan sampai di tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon.

"Astaga, kau imut sekali!" Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Lyra dan menempatkan gadis kecil itu diatas pangkuannya.

Dan, sebenarnya mereka semua mulai terfokus pada kelakuan imut Lyra Oh, bersama Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon, sayangnya–

"Hei, kenapa Lyra memanggil Sehun _mommy_?"

–Luhan adalah orang pertama yang kembali mengingat permasalahan awal mereka.

"Jangan tatap kami begitu." Kris meringis merasakan tatapan aneh kesepuluh orang di depannya itu kembali terarah padanya, "Aku sudah mencoba mengajari Lyra untuk memanggilku papa dan _daddy_ untuk Sehun, tapi tidak berhasil."

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, itu–"

"Karena aku lebih pendek dari Kris, Lyra memilih untuk memanggilku _mommy_."

"_Mommy_~"

Baru saja Sehun kembali ketempat duduknya, Lyra kecil segera turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan berlari mendekati Sehun. Sehun sendiri segera menggendong Lyra saat anak itu sampai disebelahnya.

Jongin –selaku orang yang paling lama mengenal Sehun– tertawa keras mengetahui alasan dibalik panggilan _'mommy'_ itu, "Astaga– alasan apa yang lebih konyol dari itu, eh? _Oh, God_– pfft, perutku–"

Sehun menatap malas Jongin yang masih saja tertawa dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil alih Lyra dari pangkuannya, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah siap menjaga gadis kecil itu dari ucapan sang '_mommy_' selanjutnya, "Memangnya kenapa? Nasibmu akan sama denganku jika kau menikahi Chanyeol ngomong-ngomong, Kim–"

"Terima kasih, Oh, nasibku akan jauh lebih baik darimu."

"Lihat saja nanti." Sehun berdecih pelan, "Lagipula bukan aku yang melahirkan Lyra, aku hanya membantu pembuatan anak itu–"

"Kyungsoo–"

Sebelum Kris sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyungsoo dengan sigap menutup kedua telinga gadis manis berwajah 90 % mirip dengan Kris itu.

"_Mommy! Mommy!_"

Dan Lyra sendiri sibuk melonjak-lonjak diatas pangkuan Kyungsoo dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya bergerak seperti ingin menggapai Sehun, sedangkan sang objek sendiri lebih memilih untuk menikmati _Latte_ di dalam cangkirnya, _yeah_, sambil sesekali melirik kearah Lyra.

"_Mommy!_"

"Apa hanya aku yang merasa aneh dengan panggilan baru Sehun itu?"

"Tidak, Luhan-_ge_, aku juga, dan kurasa kita semua merasakan hal itu."

"Dan aku tidak yakin makhluk seperti dia bisa menjadi _mommy_ yang baik untuk Lyra."

"_Yeah_, dan kukatakan padamu, dia adalah _mommy_ paling buruk yang pernah kutemui."

"Hei, hei, orang yang kalian bicarakan ada disini." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pembicaraan tidak bermutu dari Luhan, Zitao, Kyungsoo, dan istrinya sendiri itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong–" Kris tersenyum aneh, matanya menatap Lyra yang berada dalam pangkuan Kyungsoo, "Lyra."

"_Yes, dad_?" Lyra menoleh kearah Kris dan menatap sang err– ibu imut.

"Dimana Bella dan Daniel, eum?"

Lyra memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Mereka masih bersama Yoona _aunty_, _aunty_ akan mengantar mereka kemari, katanya _aunty_ mau pergi sebentar lagi."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Eum!"

"Hei, hei–" Chanyeol menatap Kris aneh, "–siapa Bella? Siapa Daniel?"

Kris tersenyum misterius, "Sebentar lagi mereka datang."

"_Daddy! Daddy!_"

Seketika mereka kembali menoleh, dan menemukan seorang wanita berambut cokelat terang berjalan mendekat dengan seorang gadis kecil menggenggam tangan kanannya juga dengan gendongan bayi di pundak kirinya –entah ada bayi juga atau tidak di dalam sana.

"_Daddy!_"

"Astaga! Oh Sehun, kau harus membayarku lain kali! Sudah kukatakan aku hanya menerima Lyra dan Bella dirumahku! Aku tidak bisa mengurus bayi, bodoh!"

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat Yoona terus bersungut-sungut saat memindahkan bayi dalam gendongannya pada Kris yang tengah disibukan oleh seruan gadis kecil ber_ponytail_ disampingnya, "Ayolah, kukira kita sudah sepakat tentang ini, _noona_, anggap saja pelatihan kecil sebelum kau memiliki bayimu sendiri."

Yoona menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Terserah lah, pacarku sudah datang, aku tidak bisa menjaga anak-anakmu hari ini–" Yoona melirik kesepuluh orang yang terdiam _horror_ di depannya sekilas sebelum melanjutkan, "–kulihat kau dan Kris juga tidak sibuk, tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Pergilah, Yoong." Kris membenarkan letak bayi dalam gendongannya itu sementara gadis kecil ber-_ponytail_ disampingnya meloncat-loncat sambil terus berseru _'daddy'_, "Kami bisa mengurus mereka sendiri hari ini."

"Aww, aku mencintaimu, Fan~" Yoona memekik sementara tangannya bergerak memeluk Kris erat mengabaikan Sehun yang seperti siap memakannya kapan saja, "Nikmati waktu kalian! Lyli, Bells, Dan, sampai jumpa besok, sayang!"

"_Bye, bye, aunty_!"

Kedua gadis kecil diantara para pria-pria dewasa –dan seorang bayi mungil– itu melambai semangat kearah Yoona yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang rumah mewah itu.

Sehun mendengus keras saat Yoona sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya, "Lama-lama aku curiga wanita itu tertarik padamu."

"Benarkah?" Kris menatap Sehun jahil, "Bukannya kau yang tertarik pada wanita itu?"

Sehun terlihat sedikit gugup sebelum meraih cangkir-nya cepat, "Itu masa lalu, lagipula aku sudah memilikimu–" Sehun meneguk _Mocha Latte_-nya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Kris kembali, "–apa tiga tidak cukup untuk membuatmu percaya padaku, eh? Kau ingin tambah?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Kris menjawab cepat melihat Sehun menyeringai kearahnya, sebelah alis Kris terangkat tinggi melihat kesepuluh pria itu menatapnya dan Sehun intens dengan wajah yang tidak enak dilihat, "Kalian kenapa?"

"Siapa mereka?"

"Eh?"

Serempak mereka menunjuk Kris –tepatnya bayi dan gadis kecil yang sibuk melompat-lompat disekitar Kris–, "Siapa mereka?"

Dan dengan santainya Sehun menjawab setelah menaruh cangkir berisi _Mocha Latte_-nya, "Tentu saja anak kami."

Hening.

Setidaknya masih hening.

Masih he–

"ASTAGA OH SEHUN! KALIAN BARU MENIKAH TIGA TAHUN!"

"Aish." Sehun mengusap telinganya kasar, "Lalu kenapa kalau kami baru menikah tiga tahun?"

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kenapa?!" Baekhyun menatap Sehun sengit, "Astaga, tiga anak dalam waktu tiga tahun, OH SEHUN! Oh, demi jari-jari indahku, kau gila!"

"Tiga tahun lebih." Sehun meralat, _well_, ingat Lyra hadir lebih dulu sebelum mereka menikah?

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau berhenti menjadi seorang model, Wu." Luhan menatap Kris dan Sehun bergantian, dengan mata membulat yang nyaris menyamai mata Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memasang _derp face_ andalannya, "Aku tidak menyangka kalian segila itu.."

Jongin berdecak kesal saat melihat Sehun menyeringai kearahnya, "Ck, kali ini aku akui kejantananmu, Oh."

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengabari kami?" Minseok bertanya dengan pandangan err– terluka.

"Oh–" Kris menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada –dengan tatapan tajam khas dari Kris Wu–Oh maksudku, "–jadi kalian benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kami sudah memiliki tiga anak?"

"Heh–" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kris dan Sehun menggunakan garpunya, "–bagaimana kami mau tahu kalau kalian tidak memberitahu kami?"

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang menjenguk-ku di rumah sakit?" Kris menatap tajam makhluk albino disampingnya itu, "Oh Sehun–"

"Apa?" Sehun memasang tampang paling _innocent_ yang dia punya saat melihat Kris menatapnya seperti siap mencincang tubuhnya saat ini juga, "Aku lupa, oke? Bagaimana aku bisa ingat untuk menghubungi alien-alien ini–"

"Yah!"

"–jika kau sendiri selalu membuatku panik ditengah rapat pentingku saat Yoona-_noona_ menghubungiku kalau kau akan melahirkan dengan _backsound_ lengkinganmu itu? Kau selalu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar, Fan"

Kris mendengus mendengar ucapan sok-tidak-bersalah dari suaminya itu, hei, bukan salah Kris 'kan kalau dia melahirkan lebih cepat dari yang dokter-dokter itu perkirakan? "Mana kutahu kalau aku akan melahirkan lebih awal, dan kau pikir hamil tiap tahun itu menyenangkan?!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, siapa suruh kau terlihat seksi dengan perut buncitmu itu, aku jadi ingin melihatmu begitu setiap hari, apalagi saat kau menung–"

"Hei! Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal-hal seperti itu di depan anak-anak."

"Kau duluan yang memulai ini."

"Aku tidak akan memulai kalau kau tidak menyebalkan."

"Ck, kau mengajak-ku _'bergulat'_ malam ini, _huh_?"

"Oh Sehun!"

Dan akhirnya kesepuluh pria lainnya lebih memilih untuk mengamankan ketiga anak manis itu dari kemungkinan kerusakan otak _innocent_ mereka karena ucapan menyedihkan dari kedua orang tua mereka sendiri.

"_Uncle_, apa yang sedang _daddy_ dan _mommy_ bicarakan?" Lyra mendongak menatap kesepuluh pria yang duduk diatas rerumputan di sekelilingnya.

"Ah–" Kyungsoo menatap teman-temannya ragu, oh, hei! Bisa gawat kalau Kyungsoo sampai salah bicara, ayolah, mereka anak kecil dengan pikiran yang masih sangaaat polos, "Lebih baik kalian tidak usah tahu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalian belum cukup dewasa untuk tahu."

Baekhyun mencibir mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, "Jawaban macam apa itu?"

Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Baekhyun, "Lalu jawaban apa yang harus aku berikan, eh?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya santai, "Katakan saja mereka sedang membicarakan proses untuk mendapatkan adik baru–"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Hiks, hiks… HUWEE!"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA BAYIKU?!"

Akhirnya kesepuluh pria tampan nan menawan itu dibuat makin gelagapan oleh teriakan mengerikan Kris karena sudah membuat bayi mungil nan manisnya menangis di dalam dekapan Joonmyeon –yang tadi dengan seenaknya mengambilnya dari pelukan Kris demi kebaikan bayi manis itu sendiri, tadinya.

Kris berjalan cepat menuju Joonmyeon, menuju bayinya, diikuti Sehun tepat dibelakang Kris. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, bayi mungil nan lucu itu kembali pada pelukan Kris.

"Sssh, Daniel, jangan menangis, sayang." Kris mulai menimang bayinya –Daniel– pelan sambil sesekali mengecup lembut dahi Daniel sampai bayi imut itu kembali tenang bersama sang _'ibu_', Kris mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Joonmyeon dan Sehun –juga gadis kecil bersurai pirang yang dengan seenaknya mengambil tempat diantara Sehun dan Kyungsoo lalu memeluk sang ayah, ini Sehun ngomong-ngomong.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya kesepuluh pria tampan yang masih saja melajang –Jongin dan Chanyeol juga, berhubung status mereka masih _'unknown'_ -itu menampilkan wajah yang sama sekali tidak enak dilihat, ayolah, baru kali ini mereka melihat sisi _'lembut'_ Kris

Dan kembali Luhan yang pertama kali dapat mengendalikan raut wajahnya –juga pikirannya, "Jadi, namanya Daniel?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar."

"Hei, lalu siapa nama yang satu ini?" Kyungsoo menatap pasangan satu-satunya disana sambil memainkan helai pirang gadis kecil disampingnya.

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, sebelum beralih pada gadis kecil yang masih saja bersandar pada Sehun sambil memeluk lengannya, "_Uncle_ bertanya namamu, sayang."

Gadis kecil ber_ponytail_ itu mendongak dengan wajah _innocent_-nya, menatap kedua orangtuanya sebelum menampilkan senyum polosnya pada pria-pria asing disana, "Bella!"

"Hebat!" Zitao menatap Bella dan Lyra bergantian, dengan binar kagum yang– cukup –bahkan sangat– berlebihan, "Aku heran mereka imut dan lucu, tidak seperti orang tuanya–" Zitao meringis pelan melihat tatapan mematikan dari Sehun dan Kris, satu saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi dua, eh?

"Bella?" Jongdae menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Bella dari Bella Swan, eh?"

"Tidak, Bella dari Bellatrix." Kris menjawab sambil kembali menimang Daniel.

"Oh!" Minseok bertepuk tangan sekilas, "Bellatrix Lestrange? Harry Potter?"

"Tidak ingat dia pencinta galaksi sejati?" Sehun beralih memainkan tangan mungil Daniel, "Bellatrix itu penamaan lain dari Gamma Orionis, salah satu bintang tercerah di rasi Orion."

Luhan menatap Sehun kagum, "Tidak kusangka kau tahu hal seperti itu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Ada seseorang yang selalu mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padaku setiap hari."

"Lalu Daniel? Aku belum pernah mendengar ada bintang bernama Daniel."

"Memang tidak ada, dia saja yang memaksa memberi nama Daniel."

Sehun melirik Kris sekilas diantara kegiatannya memainkan jari-jari Daniel, "Setidaknya aku menyelamatkan Daniel dari kemungkinan memiliki nama _Pheonix_ atau _Centaurus_."

"Aku tidak cukup gila untuk memberi nama seperti itu pada anakku sendiri." Kris mendengus mendengar sindiran sang suami, "Kalau anak ini lahir dan dia laki-laki, pokoknya aku mau dia bernama Draco!"

"Baik, baik." Sehun menghela napas pasrah, "Terserah kau saja, asal kau tidak memilih _Camelopardus_ atau _Monoceros_."

"Aku tahu–"

"TUNGGU DULU!"

Kris menoleh dengan tampang kesal kearah teman-temannya, "Apa?"

"Kau bilang 'kalau anak ini lahir' tadi–" Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan mata bulatnya, jujur saja Kris sedikit khawatir bola mata Kyungsoo akan keluar dari tempatnya, "–jangan katakan kau–"

"Oh, aku lupa memberitahu kalian lagi–" Sehun menyeringai lebar melihat tampang-tampang _horror_ kesepuluh orang itu, "–Kris sedang mengandung –anakku tentu– empat minggu."

Kris menyikut pinggang Sehun pelan, "Kau akan membuat mereka berteriak lagi."

"Oh, benarkah?"

_1_

_2_

_3_

"KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA, OH SEHUN!"

Sehun tertawa –nyaris seperti tawa raja iblis– mendengar teriakan para _'alien'_ itu, "_I'm crazy, n' I fuckin' know it._"

"_Oh, God_–" Minseok menutupi mukanya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan, "–kalau kalian sering melakukan _'itu'_ setidaknya gunakan pengaman!"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya angkuh, "Tidak menyenangkan, aku tidak suka ada penghalang antara _disco stick-_ku dengan _vértigo hole_-nya–"

"Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berseru mendengar perkataan Sehun sambil menutupi kedua telinga Lyra dan Bella bersamaan, Kris sendiri melindungi Daniel dalam pelukannya.

Joonmyeon menghela napas pelan, "Kris-_hyung_ kan bisa menggunakan alat kontrasepsi."

Kris menatap Joonmyeon malas, "Kau pikir setan albino ini mengizinkan?"

Jongin menyeringai melihat tampang memelas Kris detik berikutnya, "Sudah kubilang jangan jika kau ingin menikah dengan Oh Sehun."

"_Yeah_, _yeah_, aku sedikit menyesal tidak menuruti perkataanmu, Kim." Kris memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Lyra lahir tanpa ayahnya, bodoh."

"Ayah?" Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya aneh, "Sehun berakhir menjadi seorang ibu, ngomong-ngomong."

"Ibu-ibu gadungan." Jongin menambahkan disela kekehannya –juga tatapan datar Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang itu kemauan anak-anak –oke, Bella hanya mengikuti Lyra, tapi tetap saja 'kan?" dan Kris Wu –oke Kris Oh– akan tetap keras kepala sampai kapanpun juga, "Lagipula Sehun tidak protes."

"Benarkah?"

"Untuk apa protes?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya angkuh, "_Role_-ku sudah sangat jelas meski dengan _title_ '_mommy'_."

"Ayolah, Oh." Luhan menatap Sehun malas, "Untuk para _top_ seperti kita, jelas _title_ _'daddy'_ milik kita, sepenuhnya."

Sehun –masih dengan tampang sok konglomeratnya– melirik para _top_ yang menyetujui perkataan Luhan, "Oh, begitukah?" Sehun menyeringai melihat Jongin, Luhan, Yixing, Zitao dan Jongdae mengangguk tegas, "Jadi berapa anak yang sudah kalian buat, eh _d-a-d-d-y_?" seringaian Sehun bertambah lebar melihat kelima _top_ itu menatapnya _horror_, "Sehun _m-o-m-m-y_ hampir membuat empat, ngomong-ngomong."

"_FUCK YOU, OH_!"

"_Thank you_." Sehun terkekeh melihat kelima orang itu bersungut-sungut pelan, "Sudah kubilang _title_ itu tidak penting, _role_-ku akan tetap sama, lagipula apapun _role-_ku tidak akan membuatmu mati ditempat."

"Tapi kan–"

"_Everybody just have to know that I aldy got my heart beat_–" Sehun menarik pinggang Kris mendekat, oh, sepertinya Sehun mulai mengabaikan situasi, "–orang-orang –termasuk kalian– hanya perlu tahu kalau makhluk cantik ini milikku, dan akan terus menjadi milikku–" dan Sehun dengan segera mengecup kening Kris untuk beberapa saat sebelum turun menuju telinga Kris, "–aku mencintaimu, _Love_."

Kris memalingkan wajah–memerah–nya dari Sehun, "Tidak biasanya kau bersikap manis padaku."

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Kris, "Aku tidak mau membuatmu bosan dengan sikap manisku."

"_Yeah_, dan kau membuatku super bosan dengan muka tembokmu itu." Kris mencubit pelan lengan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya juga sedikit badan mungil Daniel, "Ngomong-ngomong aku masih tidak terima jika nanti mreka berganti memanggilku _mommy_."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Sayang–"

"Hei, kami masih ada disini ngomong-ngomong."

Sehun mendelik kearah kumpulan alien yang ber_title_ teman-temannya itu, "Ck, kalian merusak momen kami." Sehun dengan wajah tertekuk mengerikan segera menggeser duduknya menjauh beberapa inchi dari Kris.

Joonmyeon menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar, "_Well_, ngomong-ngomong meskipun kau tetap tidak pernah jauh dari kata-kata _perv_ dan kasar, tapi aku suka kata-katamu tadi, _maknae_."

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Joonmyeon-_hyung_."

Sehun menyeringai melihat reaksi teman-temannya itu, "Menyesal bukan kalian yang mendapatkan aku, eh?"

"Kutarik kata-kataku kembali!"

Dan Sehun kembali mengeluarkan tawa iblisnya mendengar paduan suara dadakan yang merusak pendengaran itu, sementara Kris tersenyum miris menerima kenyataan telah berteman –dan bersuami– dengan orang-orang absurd seperti mereka, Lyra dan Bella? Oh, mereka terlalu polos dan imut untuk mengerti pembicaraan tidak penting dari orang dewasa disekeliling mereka, apalagi Daniel.

"Uhuk– jadi–" Baekhyun menatap Kris menggoda, "–bagaimana rasanya mengandung bayi keempat dari seorang Oh Sehun?"

Kris melirik Baekhyun aneh, "Untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya~"

Lyra memandang Kris dan Baekhyun bergantian sebelum menoleh kesamping, "_Uncle_."

Kyungsoo –orang yang berada tepat disamping Lyra– menoleh dan mendapati Lyra menatapnya penasaran, "Ada apa, Lyra?"

"Mengandung itu apa? Permainan? Kenapa hanya _daddy_ yang mengandung?"

"Eum–" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung, otaknya sedang berputar keras untuk mencari kata-kata yang cocok diucapkan pada anak manis disampingnya, "–mengandung itu– hei bantu aku!" Chanyeol menatap kesal kesebelas orang yang lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol tanpa membantu sama sekali.

"_Fighting,_ Chanyeol _uncle_!"

"Bukan bantuan seperti itu!" tatapan garang –_semi derp_– Chanyeol beralih pada pasangan suami-istri satu-satunya diantara mereka, "Yah! Kalian orang tuanya! Jelaskan sendiri!"

"Bukan bagianku!" Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara, "Itu bagian para istri."

Kris menatap Chanyeol memelas, "Kuserahkan padamu, Yeol-ya~"

"Yah! Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!"

"Mengandung itu–" Minseok merangkak mendekati Chanyeol dan Lyra dengan senyuman tupainya, "–artinya ada seorang bayi mungil lucu di dalam perut, seperti _mom_– ah, _daddy_-mu sekarang ini."

"Bayi?" manik kecokelatan Lyra menatap Minseok antusias, "Apa bayi lucu seperti Daniel, _uncle_?"

"Ya, bayi lucu seperti Daniel, Lyla." Baekhyun segera mendudukan dirinya diantara Minseok dan Lyra, dan tentu saja memaksa Minseok untuk bergeser –paksa.

"Lyra, Byun." Kris bersuara membenarkan pengucapan nama anaknya, oh, si Byun itu selalu menyebalkan, untuk Kris.

"Ya, ya, terserah." Baekhyun menatap malas kearah Kris untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kembali pada Lyra, "Dan kau tahu apa, anak manis?"

"Apa, _uncle_?"

"Baekhyun, jangan racuni otak anak-anakku!"

Baekhyun menyeringai melihat tatapan tajam Kris dan Bella yang berjalan –nyaris berlari– mendekatinya, "Oh, tidak akan, Kreaseu~ aku hanya ingin sedikit membantu Sehun."

"Apa?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alis tinggi mendengar namanya disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan tidak bermutu antara Baekhyun dan Kris itu.

"_Uncle_!"

"Oh!" Baekhyun kembali pada kedua gadis kecil yang menunggu _'cerita'_ darinya, "Jadi, putri-putri kecil, _uncle_ beritahu, oke? Yang bisa mengandung itu–"

"Baekhyun!"

"–para perempuan seperti _aunty_ kalian tadi, dan seperti yang Minseok _uncle_ bilang, _daddy_ kalian itu sedang mengandung adik baru untuk kalian, bayi mungil lucu yang seperti Daniel."

"D_addy_ sedang memiliki bayi lucu yang seperti Daniel ?" Lyra mengernyit bingung, "_Uncle_, apa _daddy_ itu seorang perempuan seperti Yoona _aunty_?"

"Oh, astaga–" Kris menepuk keningnya kasar.

"Pfft–"

Kris segera memberikan tatapan paling mematikannya kearah Chanyeol, Zitao dan Jongin yang siap mentertawakannya dengan suara keras.

"_Uncle_."

Luhan segera menunduk saat Bella menarik-narik ujung kemejanya, "Ya? Ada apa, hum?"

Bella menatap Luhan lucu, "_Uncle_, apa sekarang _daddy_ berubah menjadi seorang _mommy_?"

Luhan menyeringai saat mendapati Kris menatapnya _horror_, "Oh, _yeah_, _honey_, jadi kau harus terbiasa dengan Kris _mommy_ dan Sehun _daddy_, _'kay_?"

"_Okay, uncle_!"

"Yah! Xi Luhan! Jangan racuni otak anakku! Aku papa bukan _mommy_!"

Aw, baiklah, sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari Sehun _mommy_ kita. Oh Sehun, sebaiknya kau bersyukur alien-alien ini bisa _'meracuni'_ otak anakmu dan membuat _title_ yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu sejak Lyra dan Bella bisa bicara kini benar-benar menjadi milikmu, Sehun _daddy_, eh? Tidak buruk, 'kan? Ah, semoga saja Daniel tidak akan melalui masa 'Sehun _mommy_' saat dia bisa bicara nanti.

"Kris _mommy_!"

"Oh, astaga, aku rela melahirkan tiap tahun, aish, setidaknya panggil aku papa!"

"Aku dengar itu, sayang."

Oh, ternyata Kris kita tidak rela kehilangan _title_ '_daddy_'-nya, semoga saja Sehun tidak benar-benar membuat Kris terus melahirkan setiap tahun.

**~ END ~**


End file.
